


Love By the Sea

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Blake and Raven make love in their favorite spot.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Raven Branwen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> It's back working on a new instalment.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.

Blake woke up from a good sleep. She yawned and looked around the tent. Raven was nowhere to be found. She pouted a little. Last night they went at it five times. These meetings and nights together were getting more frequent. She loved it really, having a lover though much more mature than her, there was just something special about having an older woman showing you the ropes and ways of passion and her outlook was much like hers.

She sighed and snuggled into the warm fur blanket and the silk sheet. She loved her girlfriend's makeshift bed. She wondered if she should leave the White Fang and just simply join Raven and her bandits. But Raven hadn't asked so far. She sat up and looked at the table. There was a covered plate and a teapot. She smiled and covered herself with the bed sheet and sat on the cushion taking the top off the plate. There were eggs, bacon, mozzarella cheese, basil and tomatoes. She licked her lips and put some salt and pepper on the eggs and began eating. She served herself tea and sipped from it. "Mmm good mint tea" she poured a bit of milk and sugar and mixed it together.

As she was finishing the eggs the front of the tent opened slightly and in flew a Raven. Blake chuckled having learned of Raven's magical past. "Hey you, love the food why don't you sit and eat with me." Raven transformed back into herself. "Hmmm why eat food if I can have you. Actually date today we are going to the beach. My men and women got some good things."

"Hmm is this a date or something else?" Blake's asked curiously her ear twitching with curiosity.

"Hmmm a date for my favorite cat"

"Hmmm ok let me finish and then I'll get dressed." Raven sat down next to Blake and helped herself to a piece of bacon and bit into it. Blake's ears flattened "Hey that's my bacon!"

"Hmm not anymore." Raven kissed her lips and smiled. Blake blushed and continued eating. Once done Blake got dressed in her almost pirate-like outfit and went with Raven through her portal. She had to admit she was really beginning to like it.

Blake stepped out of the portal and was greeted by the sounds of waves crashing. She smiled, this somehow had become their spot, their little getaway from the campsite. She went to the center where there was a rock wall and sat down. Raven walked behind her and placed a towel on the sand and welcomed Blake to sit on that. Blake cleaned her pants and sat on the new towel they just got. Raven smiled and kissed her head between her cat ears.

Blake touched her exposed thigh and moved her head to kiss Raven. Gosh she's an older woman but she loved her. Raven smiled and kissed her back. She sat down and pulled Blake onto her lap. "Hmmm kitten you're making this bird's heart flutter."

"Good cause I want you, I want you everyday and every night." Blake responded looking deeply into her red eyes. Raven touched her cheek "Move in with me." Raven said seriously.

Blake nodded and kissed her. They ate the food that Raven had brought and then went skinny dipping in the water.

"Hmmm Raven I love you." Blake said hugging her. Raven smiled and brushed hair behind Blake's ear. "I love you too Blake." She kissed her deeply. Blake closed her eyes and kissed the woman she loved back. She snaked her arms around her waist and back sinking her fingers in Raven's dark tresses. Raven used a knee to rub on Blake's center and Blake used her thigh for Raven's. They made each other feel good under the water and soon stopped to breath air.

They rested their foreheads together and breathed in and out. "Hmmm we should head back it’s going to get dark soon." Blake said. Raven nodded and scooped Blake up bridal style and brought her to the towel they had. Droplets of water spilled from her onto Blake. Blake's eyes sparkled and she grabbed Raven on top of her. Once again they made love this time with waves crashing under the broken moonlight night.


End file.
